This Means War 4
by Nice-Pants-Dude
Summary: Deidara has a new job, and guess who he sees? Sasori also needs to improve in his school work or he's never going to impress Deidara! Hmm, small world, guess who Sasori finds at the movies? a SCARY moive, that is. ;3


"Now, what you need to do right now is to just go to the tables I tell you to go to, okay?"

"Okee dokee, un!"

"Good! Now, first go to table, uhm, 11!"

"Okee dokee, un!"

The blonde looked around the restaurant, trying to find the little number standing on the table. He finally found it, walking over to the couple. They looked pretty old, but very nice.

"Hello, un. How's your day been?" Deidara asked, handing them both menus.

"Wonderful, thank you," the lady said, smiling. Deidara smiled back.

"Great! So, what would you like to drink, un?"

"Hmm, water for me, please," the man said.

"And me, as well," the lady added, smiling again.

"Okee dokee then, I'll have those right out, un, take your time looking through the menu," Dei said, walking away.

Deidara heard a little whisper from the lady as he walked away, "He's so precious, most boys these days are so rude!"

"I thought he was a girl!" the man whispered loudly.

"Here's your water, un," Deidara said, returning with two glasses of water, setting them in front of the two. "Let me know when you're ready to order, un."

The sculptor walked away again, only for his manager to rush up to him. "Dei, Dei, Dei! We need you to also serve some teenagers, they don't look like trouble, so don't worry," she said, and was gone in a flash again.

"Okay, un, so what's the table number?" he asked himself.

"Table 34," the boss said rushing by him.

"Okee dokee, un!" Dei said, grabbing several menus and walking away to find table 34.

The restaurant was very fancy and expensive, so it had many rooms. It was hard to believe that teenagers could actually afford to eat here.

He went into the last room, looking around, until finally spying the number 34 standing on the table. Deidara started walking towards it, but stopped when he noticed a red head sitting in one of the chairs, his arms around the shoulder of a girl.

'No way,' he thought looking around the table. Right next to the girl was a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail, looking very much like Itachi, and next to him was a boy who looked very much like Hidan, then next to him- oh, who am I kidding?! Sasori's whole gang is there! Dammit!

But who was the girl?

Moving a little closer to the table, he noticed the girl has short brown hair that went to about the middle of her neck. It was Chi!

Smiling, the blonde walked closer to the table, coming up right behind Sasori. "Hello, Chi, un!" he said, waving at her. Everyone at the table looked at Deidara, surprised. Sasori looked up, smirking.

"Dei! You work here?!" Chi squealed, getting up and hugging Deidara.

Deidara hugged back, saying, "Yup, it's my first day, though, un."

"Then we should come here more often," someone purred, slapping the sculptor's butt. Deidara yelped, spinning around to face the person. Without even taking the time to see who the person was, he slapped them square in the face.

It ended up being Sasori, so it didn't matter.

"Perverted asshole, un," Dei mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He handed out the menus, asking them each what they wanted to drink.

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Co-."

"Uhm . . . do you all just want coke, un?" Deidara said, giggling. The boys blushed, looking away from Dei's cute face, but nodding. Chi laughed, too, and nodded.

"Okee dokee then, un! I'll go get that!" Dei said, walking away to get their cokes.

A couple minutes later, Deidara came back to the table, balancing all the cokes on a tray. "Here ya go, un, please take them, I don't think I can hold them any longer, heh heh," he said, smiling nervously. They all took one, placing it in front of them, some taking a sip of theirs.

"Know what you want to eat, un?" the blonde asked, taking out his writing pad. Everyone nodded and ordered their food, all of them ordering a different meal. "They'll be done in about thirty minutes, un!" he said, walking away to put the orders in.

Sasori watched as the sexy blonde walked away, eyes never leaving his body. He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Hey Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we come here more often?"

"No."

"Why noooooooooot?"

"Cus you'll probably rape Deidara."

"I'd do that any day!"

"That's not the point."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Class! Class! Settle down!" the teacher said, walking into the classroom. She was looking through papers, mumbling to herself. "Okay! Right now, I am going to call out your test scores-,"

Many groans were heard around the classroom, some cursing thrown in there.

"Silence!" the teacher roared. Everyone kept quite, but many couldn't help but glare at her. "NOW, I am going to call them out from the lowest score to the highest score, NO COMPLAINING."

Sasori shuffled in his seat. Dammit, he sucked at school. He always got the lowest scores, not like he cared. 'But . . . ,' he thought, peeking over at Deidara. 'How am I going to impress him like this?!'

"Okay," the teacher said, clearing her throat. "The one with the lowest score is: Sasori Akasuna with a -22!"

"What?!" Sasori said, confused. "How is that possible?!"

"I saw you staring at Mr. Iwa 22 times, therefore, that's how many points I counted off," the teacher said, holding out Sasori's paper for him. "All you did was scribble pictures on the test, Akasuna. You cannot tell me that you did not expect to get the lowest grade."

"Bitch," the red head said, grabbing the paper out of the teacher's hand.

"DETENTION, AKASUNA!!" she roared, smacking him on the head.

"Ow," he groaned, walking back to his seat. Many people were laughing, and Sasori heard a very cute little giggle to his right. He looked over to see Deidara, his hand to his mouth, in a fit of giggles, looking at him. Sasori blushed and tried his best to glare at the blonde.

Almost everybody was called, mostly everyone not happy with their scores.

"Next is: Uchiha Itachi with a 98!"

Much clapping erupted from the students as Itachi lazily got up to get his paper.

"Next is: Konan Mizu with a 100!"

Once again, more clapping came from the students, Konan happily getting up to get her paper.

"And, last, but definitely not least, is: Deidara Iwa with a 105!"

Almost now deaf by how much cheering, clapping, and whistling there was, Deidara got up and got his paper, blushing a deep red.

Once the teacher had finally gotten the class to quite down, (and once everyone was able to either pat Deidara on the back or hug him) she started her lesson, her students quickly jotting down notes.

'Dammit! Not only am I the worst student EVER, but Dei's the best! Peeeeerfeeeect,' Sasori thought, glaring at the teacher. 'She could have just given me a 0! But NO! She HAD to give me a -22 JUST to embarrass me in front of Dei! Damn the lady.'

"PAY ATTENTION AKASUNA!!"

"Noooooooo."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!"

SMACK

"Ow."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What movie are we going to, Konan, un?"

"Not teeeeeelliiiiiii~ng."

"Konaaaaan-chaaaaaan!!"

"Hey! Since when am I 'chan'?!"

"Eeep! Sorry, un!"

Konan sighed and shook her head, chuckling. "I love you too much to ever get mad at you, ya know that?" she said, grinning at her best friend.

"Now I do, un," the blonde said, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth as they walked into the movie theater.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasori leaned back lazily in his chair, putting his feet on the chair in front of him.

He (along with the rest of the gang) was currently at the movies. Though he had already seen the movie, he wanted to see it again, cus of all the blood and gore.

Yes, a wonderful horror movie, his favorite. The screams and shrieks made him laugh, scaring other people in the theater.

He should have brought Lin (his current girlfriend), like any normal boy friend should do, but he decided that he wanted a one-night stand tonight, so

In the middle of Sasori's thoughts, Hidan nudged him in the shoulder, smirking.

"Looky who's here," he said, pointing down the stairs. The red head looked to the bottom of the stairs, a grin spreading on his face.

There, holding a bucket of popcorn, was Deidara. His hair not in his normal ponytail, but just down, though his hair was still covering his left eye.

Sasori licked his lips. The blonde's clothing made him look even hotter. A baggy black tee-shirt with the band name "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" printed on the front and casual black jeans. Konan was right next to him, both starting to walk up the stairs.

"Yo Pein, get them to sit with us," Sasori said.

"Why me?"

"Cus you're probably the only one who Konan-bitch will agree to," Sasori answered. Pein sighed, but got up, moving past the row to get to the stairs. He walked down them and stopped in front of Konan and Deidara. Sasori couldn't understand what they were saying, but when Pein pointed over towards him and the others, both Konan and Deidara's face fell.

Pein must have persuaded them somehow, cus they walked with him. Everyone moved over some, but Sasori refused to move.

"Move it, man whore," Konan hissed, glaring.

"No, you can sit on Dei's left, I'll sit on his right," the red head said, smirking.

"W-What, un?" Deidara said, eyes slightly wide.

"The movies about to start, just sit down," Sasori said, pulling Deidara down to his seat. The blonde squeaked, falling into the chair. Konan groaned, but sat next to Pein and Deidara, glaring daggers at Sasori.

The movie started, and in big bold letters, the title appeared on the screen: "THE GRUDGE"

"U-Un?"

The movie started, and into the first 15 minutes, Deidara was already burying his face in his hands, afraid to look at the screen. The only reason he probably looked at the screen was to show Sasori that he was (kinda) brave (since Sasori happened to be laughing at him).

30 more minutes into the movie, Deidara let a few tears of fright out, barely looking at the screen anymore.

15 more minutes into the movie, Dei was clutching onto Sasori's arm for dear life, much to the red head's delight.

45 more minutes later, Sasori was hugging the blonde as Deidara's arms were wrapped tightly around Sasori's neck, burying his face into his chest.

Once the movie finally ended, Deidara finally realized who exactly he was holding onto. His head snapped up to see Sasori looking down at him, smirking and chuckling. Deidara pulled away immediately from Sasori, eyes wide with disgust.

"I-It's not funny, un! Konan! Why didn't you TELL me it was a scary movie, un?!" Deidara said, whipping the remaining tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I-I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry Dei," Konan said, hugging her best friend affectionately.

"You should be happy I love you, or I'd be really mad at you, un!!"

"Yeah right, like you could ever REALLY get mad at someone," Konan said, grinning.

"Hey, do ya love Sasori, too? It sure looked like you did during the movie, holding him like that," Itachi laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Deidara blushed a deep red, standing up. "I do NOT love Sasori, un!! I don't even LIKE him! He's evil, un!"

"Aw, Dei, that's mean, it breaks my heart to hear it. Ya gotta love me," Sasori said jokingly, holding his arms open.

"No, un!"

"Please?"

"N-O!"

"Pleeeeeaaaaseeeee?"

Deidara sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Stop teasing me, un."

"But it's one of the only things I'm good at," Sasori said.

"Well too bad, un!!" the blonde said angrily, clenching his teeth.

"Why don't we get in the car, and THEN you guys can continue your little fight," Hidan said, tugging on Dei's sleeve. Deidara's eyes grew wide.

"THE car, un?!"

"Yes, THE car. MY car," Hidan said, slowly pulling Deidara down the stairs.

"N-No way I'm getting in the same car with HIM, un!!"

"Oh yes you are," Hidan grinned, pulling Dei the rest of the way, everyone else following.


End file.
